Verdade ou Consequência?
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: O que pode acontecer em um inocente jogo de verdade ou consequência? Albus/Scorpius. Quarto desafio do PSF!


**Time**: Kinky

**Autor**:Nanda W. Malfoy

**Beta**: Anna Malfoy

**Par/Personagem**: Albus Severus/Scorpius Malfoy

**Classificação**: PG/13

**Nº palavras**:4288 - segundo word.

**Resumo**:O que pode acontecer em um inocente jogo de verdade ou consequência?

**Disclaimer**: Nada é meu, só o cansaço.

**Agradecimentos**: Lycanrai Moraine (Mamis querida) e minha amiga Karin Malfoy, obrigado pela ajuda e paciência meninas. Anna Malfoy, Obrigado por betar tão depressa.

**Desafio**: Dois personagens se envolvem num acidente com uma poção ou um feitiço. Como conseqüência, acabam forçados a conviver juntos constantemente.

**Obrigações:**

- Os personagens precisam ser de casas diferentes, mas não precisam ser alunos no momento em que o acidente acontece.

- Eles precisam ser forçados a passar algum tempo acorrentados/algemados juntos.

- Eles não podem passar do ódio para o amor apenas por conta do acidente

- Um deles precisa ter insônia e fazer coisas em segredo durante a noite, não necessariamente sexuais.

-EDIT: Os personagens precisam ter um envolvimento amoroso.

**Restrições:**

- Não pode ser Het.

- Não pode ser m-preg.

- Não pode ser crack.

- Não pode ser AU nem AR.

- Os personagens não podem ter nenhum interesse sexual um pelo outro anterior ao acidente.

- Se um membro do time já escreveu um casal, esse casal não poderá ser repetido pelo time.

**Verdade ou Consequência?**

Malfoy e Potter. Quem em sã consciência acreditaria que esses dois se dariam bem logo de cara?

Bastou um olhar nervoso e um sorriso amarelo na hora que se depararam com o chapéu seletor, para que ali surgisse uma amizade verdadeira.

Os dois temiam aquele chapéu mais que tudo na vida, pelo menos aos onze anos de idade.

Hoje, ambos com dezesseis anos, já não se importavam de não terem sidos selecionados para a mesma casa de seus pais.

Ainda agüentavam piadinhas de alguns colegas, mas ignoravam.

O pior era agüentar James. Ele não se conformava que os dois fossem amigos.

"Pior do que ter um irmão na Sonserina, é ter um irmão na Sonserina com um amigo Corvinal e de sobrenome Malfoy." Era o que sempre dizia.

Os dois, apesar de serem de casas diferentes, andavam sempre juntos, estudavam juntos e se metiam em encrenca juntos. E isso gerava certos rumores, mas ali existia somente amizade. Scorpius até tinha uma namoradinha da Sonserina. Não que passasse muito tempo com ela, mas eles se entendiam bem.

James era um dos que tinha certeza de que naquela amizade existia algo mais e queria mais do que tudo provar isso. Afinal, não bastava ter um irmão na Sonserina com um amigo Corvinal de sobrenome Malfoy. O irmão poderia ser ainda mais estranho se também fosse gay.

James então resolveu que seria divertido descobrir isso por meio de um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência.

- Os deuses conspiram ao meu favor. Veja quem vem ali, Fred.- James cutucou o primo, indicando Albus e Scorpius que vinham em sua direção no corredor.

- Mas se não é a dupla dinâmica de Hogwarts. Apareceram bem na hora.

Albus e Scorpius acabavam de sair de uma cansativa detenção.

- Já está ficando chato a falta de criatividade dos professores em nos aplicar detenção. Sem falar no quanto é cansativa essa vida de elfo doméstico. Limpar os troféus sem magia, hunf! - Bufou Scorpius enquanto caminhava lenta e preguiçosamente pelo corredor do castelo.

- Bem, garanto que o velhote do Filch, tem mil e uma formas criativas de detenções, bem menos cansativas e bem mais dolorosas. Se quiser posso propor isso da próxima vez em que você se meter em encrenca, sozinho, é claro.

- Vai se ferrar Al, eu... Hum, lá vem o mala do seu irmão e aquele pentelho do Fred. A sua família procria mais do que coelhos, Al. Esse castelo tem uma infestação de Weasleys.

- Cale a boca. E é só ignorar. – Bem que Scorpius tentou ignorar e passar direto, mas para sua infelicidade, não foi possível.

- Mas se não é a dupla dinâmica de Hogwarts. Apareceram bem na hora.

- Se manda Fred, nós não queremos papo.- Albus já ia saindo quando o irmão o segurou pelo braço.

- Espere Al, nós só queremos fazer um convite.

- Que convite, imbecil. – James passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão, que o tirou de forma agressiva.

- Mas que agressividade com seu irmão mais velho, Al, nós só queremos convidar vocês dois – disse apontando também para Scorpius que estava parado encostado na parede e com os braços cruzados, – para participar de um jogo.

- Que tipo de jogo? - Indagou Scorpius encarando James.

- Verdade ou conseqüência. Já ouviu falar, Malfoy?

- Esse tipo de jogo trouxa não me interessa.

- Ta com medinho Malfoy? - Provocou Fred.

- Eu não tenho medo de nenhum de vocês, por mim eu topo, e você Al?

- Estou dentro.

- Beleza. - Fred e James tocaram as mãos e os quatro seguiram para onde aconteceria o jogo.

Ao chegarem à sala precisa, James passou três vezes pela parede e logo se materializou uma porta. Fred e James entraram primeiro e logo em seguida Albus e Scorpius.

Na sala encontravam-se mais quatro pessoas. Dois amigos de James da Grifinória, Brian e Tony. Além de Rose Weasley, prima e namorada de James e, para total espanto de Scorpius, Cassandra Stuart, sua namorada.

- Acomodem-se. O jogo já vai começar. - Disse James esfregando as mãos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Cassie? - Se aproximou da namorada, sentando-se ao seu lado, em uma roda de almofadas que estavam no chão.

- James me convidou e disse que você viria, só assim pra eu te ver, né amor? Você tem que parar de se comportar como um moleque, Scorp. Vive em detenção.- Fez beicinho e abraçou o namorado.

- Certo, certo. Então isso aqui vai começar ou não? - Reclamou Scorpius ao ver que James beijava a namorada ardentemente, enquanto os outros conversavam entre si.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam acomodados no circulo. Cassie, Scorpius, Brian, Tony, Albus, James ,Rose e Fred.

No meio do circulo havia uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada.

- Esse é um jogo trouxa e as regras são as mesmas. A garrafa vai girar e pra onde a boca da garrafa apontar a pessoa responde. Quem ficar do outro lado pergunta. Você escolhe se quer verdade ou conseqüência. Se escolher conseqüência será obrigado a cumprir o que lhe for ordenado, se escolher verdade terá que responder a uma pergunta. A única diferença do jogo trouxa é que ninguém pode mentir. Há um feitiço nessa sala e todos que se comprometerem a participar do jogo tem que aceitar todas a regras.

James fez um giro com a varinha e apontou para garrafa que tremeu. Provavelmente o feitiço era não-verbal, porque ele não esboçou uma palavra.

- Agora basta um por um, dizer "eu topo" e pronto, o jogo começa.

Um por um dos que estavam no circulo disseram o que James pediu inclusive ele.

- Para não acharem que estou roubando, cada um de uma vez roda a garrafa, ok? – Todos consentiram e o jogo começou. James girou a garrafa, que parou com a boca virada para Brian e na outra ponta estava Rose.

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade. – Rose sorriu e perguntou:

- Você gosta de algum professor Brian?

- Sim – A resposta foi automática, Brian levou à mão a boca e arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o que tinha respondido. Parecia que tinham lhe dado veritasserun.

Todos soltaram risadinhas enquanto Brian corava.

Assim passou uma, duas, três rodadas, até que enfim a garrafa parou com a boca para Albus e a outra ponta para James.

- Agora somos nós maninho. Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade.

- Ok então. Você sente algo sexual pelo Scorpius? – Todos olharam imediatamente para Al, menos Cassie que se engasgou com sabe-se lá o que, e Scorpius que continuou a encarar James com os olhos estreitados em fúria.

- É claro que não, babaca. – James que esperava que o irmão ficasse constrangido com sua pergunta e desse uma resposta positiva, se surpreendeu. Mas simplesmente achou que tinha feito a pergunta de forma errada.

Dessa vez quem girou a garrafa foi Al e a boca da garrafa parou de frente para Rose e na outra ponta estava Scorpius.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Weasley?

- Verdade. – Disse Rose decidida.

- Há alguém aqui nesse jogo além do seu namorado, que lhe atraía sexualmente? Rose tapou a boca, num gesto automático e Scorpius deu seu mais famoso sorriso torto e uma piscadela para Al. Ele já sacara as intenções do James, e se ele estava a fim de jogar, que o jogo começasse pra valer.

Rose olhava desesperada para seu namorado, e foi com lágrimas nos olhos que sentiu uma força estranha lhe obrigar a responder.

- Sim.

O clima ficou pesado depois dessa rodada. James nem olhava pra namorada, estava visivelmente alterado. Os outros estavam com um certo receio em pedir, Verdade, e rolou algumas conseqüências depois disso. Quando a garrafa caiu virada para James perguntar a Cassie, ele achou que estava na hora de uma vingança. Como ela pediu conseqüência, James pediu que ela desse um beijo caloroso em Tony.

A garota foi muito envergonhada até um Tony, cheio de risos e o beijou, limpando sua boca logo em seguida.

- Isso foi patético. - Scorpius levantou e segurou a namorada com jeito, e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Isso é um beijo de verdade, prestaram atenção? Não vou mostrar de novo.

James mais uma vez crispou os olhos e rodou a garrafa. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do caminho que esse jogo estava tomando.

Foi com um sorriso no rosto que James disse qual seria sua conseqüência, quando a garrafa parou virada para e Scorpius e ele.

- Então você quer conseqüência? Ótimo. Como você já disse, assim como meu irmão, que entre vocês só existe amizade, vamos uni-los um pouquinho mais. Como conseqüência, você vai ter que ficar algumas horas, pra ser mais preciso até amanhã de manhã, algemado ao meu querido irmão.

- Como é que é? A conseqüência é para mim, não pode envolver uma terceira pessoa.

- Não tem problema pra mim. – Disse Al.- Vamos provar de uma vez para esse energúmeno que ele está ficando louco. – Al se levantou e pediu espaço entre Scorpius e Cassie.

James foi até eles, tirou o objeto que estava em seu bolso, e os algemou.

O jogo continuou entre muitas cervejas amanteigadas, e depois que a garrafa parou para Al perguntar pra Rose, a coisa toda esquentou.

- Querida prima, estou muito curioso sabe? Gostaria que me dissesse, quem é a pessoa aqui nessa roda que lhe atrai sexualmente.

Rose arregalou ainda mais os olhos, e ficou pálida, olhou rapidamente para seu namorado e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a resposta pulou de sua boca.

- È a Cassie. – Assim que terminou de falar, levantou e saiu correndo, enquanto Al e Scorpius caiam na gargalhada. James atingiu todos os graus de vemelho, e com um chute na garrafa, também levantou-se e saiu. Sendo logo seguido por Fred e pelos amigos.

- Eca! Que nojo! Eu sei que sou linda, mas ser desejada pela coisinha weasley é demais pra mim. Bem amor, - virou-se na direção do namorado que ainda dava gargalhadas com Al. – Eu tenho que ir, não posso acordar com olheiras amanhã. Vocês meninos comportem-se.

- Mas Cassie, não fique assim, você deveria ficar lisonjeada, afinal entre vocês mulheres não existe uma competição natural? Então, se tem uma outra mulher atraída por você, isso significa que você manda muito bem. Pra seduzir até mulheres, não concorda, Scorpius?

- Sim, você deveria pensar nisso Cassie, se não fosse a Weasley, nada pessoal Al, até que poderia ser interessante ver as duas se pegando.

- Cala a boca vocês dois, que nojo! - Saiu batendo o pé e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- Acho que você pegou pesado, Scorpius.- Os dois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez.

Para cumprir com a conseqüência teriam que passar a noite juntos, e como não eram da mesma casa, ficou resolvido que passariam a noite na sala precisa. Mentalizaram o que precisavam e logo duas camas apareceram. Como ficou muito ruim ter que dormir com os braços esticados, por que cada um estava em sua cama, resolveram sem nenhum constrangimento, uni-las.

Depois de muitas cervejas amanteigadas e de estarem muito cansados por conta da detenção, o sono veio quase que imediatamente.

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Al acordou sentindo um peso em sua barriga, ao abrir os olhos se deparou com a perna e o braço do Scorpius sobre si. Deu um empurrão no outro que rolou cama abaixo e o trouxe consigo.

- Mas que merda é essa? – Scorpius totalmente zonzo empurrou Al que caiu por cima dele.

- Foi mal, era pra ser um empurrãozinho de leve, e esqueci dessa porcaria de algema. Vamos logo tirar essa porcaria.

- Acho melhor irmos até o seu irmão pentelho pra ele vê que cumprimos com a conseqüência até o fim.

- Certo.

Os dois levantaram do chão e com alguns acenos de varinha, endireitaram suas roupas amassadas e higienizaram a boca. Depois de passarem no banheiro, os dois foram direto esperar por James na porta do grande salão.

James apareceu poucos minutos depois, acompanhado de Fred, passando quase direto por eles, quando Al segurou em seu braço.

- Não está esquecendo de nada, maninho? – Mostrou a algema.

- Vocês não podiam tirar sozinhos?

- Não queríamos que pensasse que trapaceamos. - Respondeu Scorpius.

- Oh, porque eu pensaria isso de um Malfoy. Disse sarcasticamente.

Scorpius crispou os olhos, mas resolveu não entrar em mais um briga com James. Puxou a varinha tentou de várias formas soltar a algema, sem sucesso. Al repetiu os mesmo gestos e nada.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? Anda logo James, daqui a pouco temos aulas. - James franziu a testa, não entendendo o porquê da algema não abrir, afinal, não tinha a enfeitiçado. Tentou todos os feitiços que conhecia e nada.

- Epa...

- O que você quer dizer com "epa"? Tire logo essa merda da gente, eu ainda pretendo tomar um banho antes da aula. - esbravejou Scorpius.

- Não vê que não estou conseguindo, seu idiota?

- James, que tipo de magia você colocou na algema? Fala, seu imbecil. – Al agarrou James pela gola da camisa, Fred correu pra separar os dois, enquanto Scorpius tentava puxar o amigo de volta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – McGonagal, acabara de abrir a porta do grande salão e lançava um olhar reprovador para os quatro.

Todos tentaram falar de uma vez, mas foram interrompidos por McGonagal, que os levou direto pra sua sala ao ouvir coisa como, "jogo", "algema" e "não solta".

- Então quer dizer Sr. Weasley, que o senhor pegou essa algema das coisas do seu pai?

- Sim senhora. - Respondeu Fred, totalmente sem graça.

- Entendo.

Depois de McGoanagal tentar vários tipos de magia diferente para tentar abrir a algema, desistiu. Pediu que os meninos esperassem por ela na ante-sala, enquanto tentava resolver o problema. Eles esperaram por uma hora inteira. Albus e Scorpius sentados lado a lado e com caras idênticas de raiva. Enquanto James e Fred decidiam o que era mais interessante, um pontinho branco em sua unha ou a cor incrivelmente preta de seus sapatos.

Depois que chegou Draco, Jorge e Harry, os três mais McGonagal, se trancaram horas no escritório tentando decidir o que fazer.

Jorge explicou que essa algema continha um feitiço feito por Fred, que quem as usasse ficariam presos durante um mês inteiro por ela. Não havia ainda um contra-feitiço, porque Fred não teve tempo para dar continuidade ao "projeto" já que veio a falecer. Jorge havia guardado essa algema com as tantas outras coisa inacabadas de Fred. E não sabia explicar como que seu filho a achou. Lógico que Jorge achara graça em tudo, mas depois de ouvir muito de Draco e Harry, prometeu dar uma boa punição ao filho e tentar a todo custo achar um contra-feitiço.

Bem, como o que não tem remédio, remediado estar, Minerva decidiu que os dois alunos algemados ficariam em um quarto sozinhos e compartilhariam as aulas (o que seria estudado por ela, para não atrapalhar nenhum dos dois).

Depois de ouvirem um baita sermão, os quatro alunos foram liberados. James e Fred que estavam em detenção pelo resto do ano letivo, foram em direção a Grifinória, Albus e Scorpius (que se livraram da detenção, por McGonagal achar que aquilo já era punição suficiente) foram levados por ela para seu mais novo quarto.

McGonagal fez um feitiço para que a algema ficasse invisível e disse que explicaria no jantar toda a situação para os demais alunos.

- Bem, até que não é de todo mal ter um quarto só para nós dois. – Jogou-se na imensa cama de casal e trouxe Al junto.

- Ai, meu braço Scorpius.- Reclamou esfregando o pulso com a mão livre.

- Foi mal cara, esqueci dessa merda de algema. Eu estou com fome, não comemos nada o dia todo, bora até a cozinha?

- Você não parece estar incomodado com tudo isso, Scorpius. Você já parou realmente para pensar como vai ser nossas vidas esse mês? Como vamos tomar banho? Como você vai namorar? Por que eu me recuso a ficar colado em você enquanto você se esfrega na Cassie.

- Eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. - Franziu a testa. – Bem, quanto ao banho, vai ser meio embaraçoso, mas não há nada aqui - apontou para o próprio corpo. – que você não tenha aí. Quanto a Cassie, é, vai ser meio estranho, até porque fazer tudo com uma mão, vai ficar complicado. – Al deu um peteleco na cabeça dele.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, vamos, bora logo comer alguma coisa.

Apesar dos dois serem amigos desde seu primeiro ano na escola, nunca tinham passado tanto tempo assim juntos. Já fazia uma semana que estavam convivendo 24 horas.

Al já sabia que o amigo era vaidoso ao extremo, mas ter que ver Scorpius nu três vezes ao dia era demais. Nunca viu ninguém tomar tantos banhos por dia, nem demorar tanto neles.

Scorpius tinha vários cremes para o cabelo, um para desembaraçar, um pra dar brilho, um pra evitar pontas duplas e mais tantas outras coisas que não lembrava. Ele mesmo, que tinha aquele cabelo despontado, só usava um shampoo qualquer e um condicionador que sua mãe sempre mandava pra ele.

Em uma certa noite acordara no meio da madrugada com sede e viu que o amigo estava acordado e lia alguma coisa.

- Scorpius? Você está lendo? Que horas são? – Scorpius levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Al, estava concentrado na leitura e não tinha percebido que o outro tinha acordado. Tentou esconder o que lia rapidamente, mas Al foi mais rápido e tomou a revista de sua mão.

- Desde quando você lê histórias trouxas? E ainda por cima histórias em quadrinhos? - Scorpius fez um bico, mas não adiantava mais esconder.

- Eu gosto ok? E essa maldita insônia que não me deixa. Pelo menos o tempo passa mais rápido. E até que os X-mens são legais. - disse baixinho.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha por gostar desse tipo de história, eu já li algumas também, realmente são legais.

Os dois emendaram um papo por horas, foram dormir quando o dia já estava clareando.

Al acordou ouvindo gemidos, virou-se para o lado e viu que Scorpius provavelmente sonhava com algo muito excitante, porque ele gemia e esfregava a mão livre no seu membro que pela fina malha de seu pijama, dava pra ver o quanto estava duro.

Ficou observando Scorpius enfiar a mão por dentro das calças e fazer um vai e vem em seu próprio membro. A essas alturas Al já estava ficando enlouquecido, seus hormônios adolescentes gritavam pra ele fazer o mesmo, só que sua mão direita estava presa na esquerda de Scorpius e ele era uma negação com a esquerda, mas não tinha outro jeito, tratou de tentar se aliviar com a mão esquerda mesma.

Al se mexia demais, e isso fez com que Scorpius despertasse de seu sonho. Acordou meio assustado, mas logo percebeu o que acontecia, e sem olhar para Al tratou de terminar logo o serviço, gozando rapidamente e percebendo que o amigo também chegava às vias de fato.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo estirados na cama, até que Al resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Cara, me desculpa , mas eu acordei e você estava...er.. tendo um sonho e...

- E você ficou louco com o gostosão aqui.- Sorriu marotamente para Al.

- Deixa de ser convencido, seu mané. È que...eu fiquei achando que...

- Que eu ficaria aborrecido de você ter se aliviado assim como eu? Qual é Al, não temos mais 11 anos.

- Eu sei idiota. Mas é que de repente você poderia se chatear...er... você sabe que eu sou gay. E eu sei que você gosta de garotas e...

- E daí Al? Não me interessa se você gosta de garotos ou garotas, e pra ser honesto com você, eu só não fiquei com nenhum rapaz até hoje, por que nenhum chamou minha atenção. Sabe que não tenho preconceito quanto a isso. Agora vamos tomar um banho? Hoje é domingo, mas eu preciso comer alguma coisa.

Os dois levantaram e foram para o banho. Já estavam acostumados a tomarem banho juntos, devido a algema, mas esse banho foi diferente, parece que um prestou um pouco mais de atenção no corpo do outro. Parecia que depois do que houve no quarto, eles perderam um pouco da vergonha e se olharam sem o menor pudor.

- Sabe que você tem um corpo perfeito Al?

- Er... obrigado, o seu também não é nada mal.

- Adoro o jeito que você fica corado, quando o assunto envolve você sexualmente. Já terminou?

- Já terminei sim, e eu não fico corado.- Fechou o registro do chuveiro, pegou sua toalha e começou a se enxugar sem dar atenção para Scorpius, que o olhava com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

A semana seguinte foi muito cansativa para os dois. Eles estavam faltando algumas aulas e isso lhes rendia muitos e muitos deveres pra colocar em dia.

Al ficou completamente sem graça ao presenciar uma briga entre Scorpius e Cassie, que exigia mais atenção e não entendia o que ele estava passando. Disse muitas baboseiras para Scorpius, que cansado de toda situação deu um basta no namoro. Já tinha muito que se preocupar, não precisava de uma patricinha metida a besta lhe perturbando o juízo. Puxou Al pela mão e foi praticamente correndo até o quarto privativo deles.

Os dois sentaram na cama, estavam de mãos dadas e Al fazia um carinho gostoso com o polegar nas costa da mão de Scorpius.

- Ficou muito chateado?

- Até que não, sabe que eu não amava a Cassie, gostava dela, afinal ela é realmente linda, mas não sabia levar um papo sem ser sobre moda e beleza e isso cansa às vezes.

Os dois continuaram ali sentados, conversaram sobre amenidades, falaram sobre as matérias atrasadas, tudo isso sem soltar as mãos. E isso passou a ser um hábito, sempre que estavam sozinhos em seu quarto ficavam assim de mãos dadas.

Faziam três semanas que já estavam algemados e nada de Jorge descobrir um contra-feitiço. Draco já tinha feito centenas de ameaças ao ruivo, mas ao que parecia, Jorge não tinha medo de cara feia. Tudo levava a crer que o feitiço se desfaria sozinho, ao término de um mês.

Scorpius despertou quando um feixe de luz invadiu o quarto através da janela, olhou pro lado e viu que Al ainda dormia. Virou-se de lado e ficou observando-o. Seu rosto sereno, seu cabelo desgrenhado lhe cobrindo parte da face. Com a mão livre, pôs a mecha atrás de sua orelha. Não sabia exatamente quando seus sentimentos por Al, tinha passado de pura amizade e carinho para desejo e paixão. Pode ter sido depois da primeira vez que se aliviaram juntos, ou quando passaram a se observar melhor ou até quando passaram a ficar de mãos dadas sempre que estavam sozinhos. Havia vezes em que ficavam minutos inteiros se encarando. E por Merlim o que são aqueles olhos verdes?

Enquanto divagava Scorpius fazia um carinho gostoso no rosto de Al, que ao abrir os olhos, despertando lentamente, sorriu ao ver o que Scorpius fazia. Levou sua mão de encontro a dele e ficaram com esse carinho gostoso, sempre se olhando nos olhos, se aproximaram lentamente e Scorpius passou a mão pela nuca de Al e o trouxe para um beijo terno.

Ficaram no roçar de lábios por um tempo, mas logo a língua de Scorpius pediu passagem e esse beijo foi se tornando quente. Al passava sua mão pelo rosto, pescoço, peito, chegando até a cintura de Scorpius e parando ali. O beijo foi ficando mais afobado e mãos passeavam livremente por toda parte disponível dos corpos de ambos.

- Você é uma delicia, Al, te desejo tanto.- Falou enquanto largava a boca de Al e começava a explorar seu pescoço.

- Verdade? Por que eu também te quero muito, Scorpius. – Albus falou arfante enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás.

Os dois ficaram muito tempo se curtindo e se descobrindo, não foram até ao fim nesse dia, mas não estavam com pressa, tinham um vida toda pela frente.

Pelas contas de Scorpius hoje era o último dia que ficariam algemados.

Era sábado, já passava das onze da noite, ele e Al estavam na sala de Mcgonagal junto com Harry e Draco.

Os dois estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, com as mãos dadas como de costume.

Draco e Harry andavam de um lado pra outro no escritório de Mcgonagal que tomava seu chá e olhava o relógio a cada meio segundo.

Quando Draco já estava praticamente estirado em um sofá e Harry roia as unhas em outro, Al olhou para Scorpius e soltaram as mãos.

- Terminou.- Disse Scorpius

- Até que enfim. Scorpius, se eu te pegar com mais algum Weasley, eu mesmo vou te algemar e mandá-lo para Askaban. – Draco falou, para logo em seguida abraçar forte o filho.

Harry fazia o mesmo com Albus enquanto Mcgonagal sorria.

- Desculpe pai, mas acho que ficar longe de um Weasley será impossível. - Olhou pra Al, que logo se soltou do pai e veio em sua direção.

- Albus Severus Potter, quer namorar comigo?

- Com toda certeza, Scorpius Malfoy.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, para total espanto de mcgonagal, que se engasgou com seu chá.

Draco caiu sentado de volta no sofá e Harry ficou estático olhando a cena.

Os dois amigos e namorados voltaram a dar as mãos e saíram da sala da diretora com enormes sorrisos nos rostos.

**Fim.**

**N/A** : Adorei escrever essa fic, já tinha tempo que queria escrever com esse casal. Quando terminar essa loucura toda que está minha vida com esses desafios, pretendo fazer uma continuação, claro que isso vai depender de vocês gostarem da fic.

Bjus

Reviews.


End file.
